Quests/30
|-53256 |[[/Kyrin of the Nautilus|'Required' Kyrin of the Nautilus]] |Level 10, Jett only |-2701 |[Green Mushrooms|[Wanted Green Mushrooms]] |Level 10 |-2702 |[Horny Mushrooms|[Wanted Horny Mushrooms]] |Level 10 |-2703 |[Blue Mushrooms|[Wanted Blue Mushrooms]] |Level 10 |-2705 |[Mushmom|[Wanted Mushmom]] |Level 10 |-2706 |[Blue Mushmoms|[Wanted Blue Mushmoms]] |Level 10 |-2715 |Salad Ingredients |Level 10 |-2716 |Salad for Maya |Level 10 |-2718 |Making Horny Mushroom Pie |Level 10 |-2720 |Gift for the Chief |Level 10 |-2722 |Studious Son |Level 10 |-2723 |Runaway Brother |Level 10 |-2735 |Minding Mrs. Ming Ming |Level 15 - 19 |-2726.2727,2730,2733,2734 | |Level 15 |-2800 |First Friend in Perion |Level 20-22 |-2801 |Helping the Town 1 |Level 20 |-2803 |The Eccentric Blackbull |Level 20 |-2804 |Perion Homestyle Cooking |Level 20 |-2805 |Helping the Town 2 |Level 20 |-2806 |Help the Excavation Site |Level 20 |-2807 |The Strange Lives of Ghost Stumps |Level 20 |-2809 |10 Boogies |Level 20 |-2813 |Dehydrated Trees |Level 20 |-2814 |Dehydrated Tree Branches |Level 20 |-2815 |Stumpy the Ent |Level 20 |-2816 |Peace for Perion |Level 20 |-65175 |[[/Item Sent by Kyrin|'Required' Item Sent by Kyrin]] |Level 20, Jett only |-65176 |In Search of a Clue |Level 20, Jett only |-65177 |A Fragment in the Forest |Level 20, Jett only |-65178 |An Ominous Feeling |Level 20, Jett only |-2050 |[of Endurance) The Pink Anthurium|[Forest of Endurance The Pink Anthurium]] |Level 25 |-2051 |[of Endurance) The Double-Rooted Red Ginseng|[Forest of Endurance The Double-Rooted Red Ginseng]] |25 |-2852 |The Middleman |Level 43 |-2853 |Alex the Runaway |Level 43 |-2855 |Mr. Pickall the Lock-picker |Level 43 |-2856 |Recovered Watch |Level 43 |-2858 |Jake's Dilemma |Level 43 |-2859 |Nella's Proposal |Level 43 |-2861 |Jane Doe's Request |Level 43 |-2863 |JM's Request |Level 43 |-2865 |Shumi's Forgetfulness |Level 43 |-2866 |JM's Next Request |Level 43 |-2867 |Owner of the Hat |Level 43 |-2868 |A Ghost's Perspective |Level 43 |-2869 |Mystery of the Kerning City Subway |Level 43 |-2055 |[Site B1) Shumi's Lost Coin|[Construction Site B1 Shumi's Lost Coin]] |Level 45 |-2056 |[Site B2) Shumi's Lost Roll of Cash|[Construction Site B2 Shumi's Lost Roll of Cash]] |Level 45 |-2057 |[Site B3) Shumi's Lost Sack of Cash|[Construction Site B3 Shumi's Lost Sack of Cash]] |Level 45 |-2870 |Dark Swamp Region |Level 45 |-2872 |Something Foul |Level 45 |-2873 |Nella's Scheme |Level 45 |-2874 |Rebel with a Cause |Level 45 |-2875 |The Misunderstanding |Level 45 |-2876 |Reconciliation |Level 45 |-2878 |Examine the Hut in the Swamp |Level 45 |-2881 |Crackin' Crocos |Level 45 |-2883 |Nella's Request |Level 45 |-2884 |The Dark Lord's Request |Level 45 |-2885 |Orange Brick Delivery |Level 45 |-2886 |Swamp Monsters, Sprouted |Level 45 |-2887 |The Unknown Cause |Level 45 |-2894 |Swamp Region Troubleshooter |Level 45 |-2888 |JM's Conspiracy Theory |Level 47 |-2889 |Mr. Pickall on the Dyle |Level 47 |-2891 |Nella on the Dyle |Level 47 |-2892 |All About Dyle |Level 47 |-2893 |The Truth Revealed |Level 47 |-32196 |Blackbull |Level 55 |-2818 |Cranky |Level 55 |-2820 |Poor, Lost Christopher |Level 55 |-2821 |Lost Blueprints |Level 55 |-2822 |Mr. Smith, the Blacksmith |Level 55 |-2824 |Descended from Warriors |Level 55 |-2825 |The Burning Lands |Level 55 |-2827 |The Transformation Potion |Level 55 |-2828 |A Beginner Alchemist |Level 55 |-2829 |Sophia's Ambitions |Level 55 |-2830 |A Gift For Ayan |Level 55 |-2831 |Ayan's Rage |Level 55 |-2843 |Hunting Iron Boars |Level 55 |-2844 |Hunting Fire Boars |Level 55 |-2845 |Rocky Mountain Hunter |Level 55 |-2119 |Notice from the Excavation Team |Level 60 |-2832 |Monsters of the Excavation Site |Level 60 |-2833 |Behind the Mask |Level 60 |-2834 |Destructive Science 1 |Level 60 |-2835 |Destructive Science 2 |Level 60 |-2836 |Mysterious Strength |Level 60 |-2837 |To the Excavation Site! |Level 60 |-2838 |[Excavation Association) Burying Fossils|[Relic Excavation Association Burying Fossils]] |Level 60 |-2839 |[Excavation Association) Bad Doggie, No Bone|[Relic Excavation Association Bad Doggie, No Bone]] |Level 60 |-2840 |[Excavation Association) A Bone To Pick|[Relic Excavation Association A Bone To Pick]] |Level 60 |-2841 |[Excavation Association) Deboning|[Relic Excavation Association Deboning]] |Level 60 |-2842 |[Excavation Association) Skeleton Crew|[Relic Excavation Association Skeleton Crew]] |Level 60 |-30100 |Cooking with Tangyoon |Level 60 |} Category:Victoria Island Quests